


Not From Here

by anny385



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens if Tony isn't who he says he is. Tony has a nice family in this fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not From Here

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have my money.

Author's Note: What happens if Tony isn't who he says he is. Tony has a nice family in this fic.

Not From Here

Tony sighed as the day finished. He was a little tired of trying to find a little boy who was kidnapped only because the person wanted someone from the boy's father. He couldn't wait to have some pizza and beer after this one. They had found the boy in time before anything bad could happen to him.

He got up from his desk and made his way to the printer and put his report into a folder then put it on Gibbs desk. He picked up his backpack and made his way to the elevators. He stopped at the pizza place and got his pepperoni, sausage and extra cheese pizza and made his way home. He had eaten four pieces when he head his father call him.

"Tony come back home. We haven't seen you for a while."

"Can I come home tomorrow? I'm tired."

"Sure go ahead. Get some rest and come tomorrow."

"Thank you, Dad. Say hi to Mom for me."

He closed the link between his father and himself. He loved his family and liked to spend time with him. He ate half the pizza and put the rest into the refrigerator. Then he made his way to his bedroom and put his pajamas on and crashed.

The next day he made his way towards the kitchen and poured himself cereal and put milk into the bowl too. He took a spoon out of the drawer and ate then put the bowl into the sink and washed it and put it in the drain. He then made his way to his room to gather his clothes, so he could take a shower. When he was done he flashed to his parents home, which was on another planet. His home planet. When he was a boy his parents had took a vacation to Earth and he had liked it. He had always wanted to go back and had gotten the chance when he was older. His parents who were in charge of the planet weren't really happy because they couldn't actually keep an eye on him. His parents made sure that he had a couple of bodyguards that were good at blending in. Sometimes he had forgotten that he had time. There were two of them that Gibbs knew, but never knew that were also from the same place where he was. Tobias Fornell was one of them and even if he didn't get along with him another was Trent Kort. He had never really gotten along with Trent even when they were both on their home planet. He was a good bodyguard, but that was it. There were more bodyguards than those two.

He loved being a federal agent and couldn't think of doing anything else. He loved putting away those guys. There were police on his home planet too, so they could keep peace, but his parents wouldn't have let him do that.

He sometimes used his powers to help with the investigations, but not always. He was actually very good with technology, but he usually downplayed that part. He was also magical. He could move things with his mind and of course talk to his family telepathically. He could also flash to different places, which was pretty good if you were late for something and wanted to get there fast. He was also good with languages. He could also heal pretty fast. He could do other things too.

He flashed to his parents place and made his way towards the living room where his parents were sitting.

"Hi Mom and Dad."

"Hi. Son." Both his parents got up and hugged his son. Since it was Friday he spent the night. He would go home tomorrow. He wanted Sunday to himself, so that is why he would only spend a day with his parents. After he spent the day with his parents he flashed back home.

A couple of days later when they were on cold cases Kort and Fornell came into the bullpen.

"DiNozzo, we have to talk to you."

"What is it?"

"In private." They both looked at Tony.

Tony nodded and made his way towards the elevator. He wondered what was happening. His parents hadn't contacted him to tell him anything's wrong.

"What's wrong?"

"There's been chatter that you and your family is being targeted. Your Mom and Dad are already at a safe house and we need to get you there too."

"But I can't. I have to help with the bad guys."

"We can't afford you to get kidnapped because you want to help people."

"Okay, fine. What about Gibbs and Vance?"

"It's already cleared with Vance. I'll tell Gibbs." Fornell said.

Tony nodded. He pushed the button and made his way towards his desk where he picked up his backpack where Fornell was talking to Gibbs. Gibbs watched as Tony walked in between Kort and Fornell. It was almost like they were trying to protect Tony. He thought that Tony hated Kort, but here he was going with Kort.

It took a while for him to get back to NCIS. They had caught the guys that had been after him and his family and he was glad because that meant he could go back to NCIS.

The End


End file.
